Charon Class Battlecruiser
Summary This Battlecruiser looks very different to other ships of the same class, but the Charon Class (pronounced as Ka-Ron) is meant for combat. Sporting eight turrets and almost all of the space in the ship taken up by other weapobe.Though this ship has has a formidable weaponry, what is a warship without armor to ensure it survives a fight? The Charon class has armour covering over 90% of the ship covered in strong, lightweight armor. Though such excessive armour and weaponry would make other ships slow, this ship is an exception. Having a special hull based off of fast littoral ships and multiple powerful engines will propel the ship at high speeds and the ship's maneuverability is responsive but there may be a few problems with exiting a turn. Anti-Ship Armament The main armament of the Charon class is the eight multi-barreled turrets in 'super firing' positions meant to destroy ships of the same class (their firing arc making them nearly useless against fast ships unless at a close range). The front section contains the heaviest weaponry, with three 406mm/45 mk6 triple-barreled turrets and one 406mm/45 mk5 double-barreled turret. The rear section contains rest of the main armament, including three 406mm/45 mk5 double-barreled turrets and one 380mm L/52 SK C/34 double-barreled turret. The full potential of the ships main armament is only unlocked when doing a broadside. The secondary armament is the multi-purpose turrets placed around the ship. The secondary armament contains one 127mm/54 mk45 mod.2 single-barreled turret that may be used on low flying aircraft and ships, four OTO Melara 76mm/62 compact turrets that can also be used against aircraft and ships, and two 127mm/38 mk12 dual-purpose double-barreled turrets mounted on the sides. The tertiary armament is a anti-ship missile system. This consists of just one VLS loaded with a Tomahawk cruise missile. This missile is fairly inaccurate due to it having very low manuevera so it is mainly used against slow targets and ships that have damaged engines. The Quaternary armament consists of multiple turrets and barbettes that is mainly used for close combat and to discourage any ship with low armor from getting closer than 9km. This will consist of four 203mm/45 mk6 double-barreled turrets, twenty 47mm/40 QF-3 pounder Hotchkiss guns and eight 120mm/45 type 3 guns mounted in barbettes placed along the sides of the ship. The quinary armament is used for close-combat and area denial against ships that get close to the Charon class. This is the four 450mm torpedo tubes mounted on fixed positions. The torpedoes drift from side to side and can only be fired at close ranges, thus limiting the usage of such weapons. Anti-Aircraft Armament The Anti-Aircraft Armament is somewhat lacking due to the ship being mainly used against other Battlecruisers as well as any lesser ship class. But due to some theatres of war requiring Anit-Aircraft Armament, the ship was given multiple turrets and gun emplacements to aid in taking down enemy aircraft. The Anti-Aircraft Armament consists of one 127mm/54 mk45 mod.2 single barreled dual-purpose tureet, four OTO Melara 76mm/62 compact single barreled dual-purpose turrets, two 127mm/38 mk12 double barreled dual-purpose turrets and eight 37mm/83 SK C/30 Anti-Aircraft gun emplacements. Engines Though this ship appears to have no engines at all, the ship contains multiple engines create a horsepower to displacement of about 13.33 horsepower per ton. Four of these engines are Aircraft Carrier Boilers capable of outputting 21456 horsepower, three Gas Turbine Engines that can create 72415 horsepower, two Large Aircraft Carrier Boilers capable creating 48276 of horsepower and the ship emergency power which only creates 312 horsepower, all of which is hidden beneath layers of armor. Hull The hull of the ship if viewed from the top looks like an elongated octagon with two sides being very long and two sides being very short. The dimesions of the hull is as follows; Length:200m, Beam:55m Height:32.4m and Draft:12.6m. The hull has an Armor stat of 735.9 MJ (mega joules) and a Strength stat of 9730.1 MW (mega watts) and a Stability stat of 120.6. The dimensions of the ship allow the Charon class to draft only 12.6m, but the large size makes it's area under wate quite large, at 9666.1 m^2 The height of the ship allow it to spot enemies from 20.3km away. The hull is mainly built with 600mm, 400mm lightweight and 600mm lightweight armor pieces and many areas inside are left hollow to save on space (though the hollow areas are usually filled by engines). Tactics # Use a hit and run style of attack, dodging the enemies shots and firing repeatedl with all your guns to sink the ship # Force the ship to capsize. If you can't destroy a ship through draining it's health then focus your firepower on one side and make the ship lean, to the point that it capsizes # Ram the Enemy. The Charon class can take a few shots without sinking and due to the games wierd physics and the ships high speed, you could bounce off the ship or even go under it, confusing, the enemy and allowing you to strike (If you ram an enemy there is a chance for a turret to be ripped off). # Use the VLS. If your confident that you can destroy the ship with the VLS then go for it! If you want to use the VLS but the ship is too fast then aim for areas that could decrease the speed of the ship (the engines/boilers, or increase the area of the ship that's underwater to increase drag) # Use long range tactics. This ties in with the last one, but this one has your ships long range guns just within range so that you can damage the ship with your long range guns. Once the ship has been crippled, use the VLS to deliver the final blow. If you're facing a submarine, wait for it to surface then just aim and shoot. If it's in a shallow depth then just use the guns to destroy the submarine through splash damage Trivia * The ship comes with a Radar+RangeFinder that improves gun accuracy beyond 10km. * When the ship exits a turning maneuver it will turn the opposite direction once it finishes a turn unless the ship is slowly eased out of the turn. * The ship was originally a Cruiser with four turrets, three gas boiler engines that are exposed and with way less armor * The ship's parts came from a heavily modified Bismark ship bought from the game store. * The ship originally had a tumblehome hull. * The ships design was inspired by the new American littoral combat ships * The strange hull design allows for high stability Category:Battlecruiser